


Blackout Annies

by ChelleyPam



Series: Sirens [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Responsible!Bass, SexyMinx!Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing for peace and trade talks with Texas, the boys run across a potential security concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Prettier

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know of a pest control service to get rid of plot bunnies? Mine are driving me insane.
> 
> I don't usually try my hand at song fics, but I love music. Not everything I'll use is by Pistol Annies, but they will likely make up the most of it.

Charlie kicked open the door to a private room, her uncle and Bass behind her. “Okay, Boys, VIPs in town. Clear out!”

The card players were about to argue, until they saw who the VIPs were. Then they had no problem taking their game out to the main room. Bass commandeered the seat facing the door, always preferring to have his back to a wall. Miles took the best option left, leaving Charlie facing them as she poured three drinks.

“So, Kid, where’s everyone else?”

Charlie’s coquettish demeanor evaporated like dew on a Summer morning. She downed her drink and poured another. “Dead.”

Miles felt as though someone punched him in the gut. He exchanged a look with Bass. They’d been hoping to find Ben and Rachel, hoping to learn what they’d known about the lights. “How?”

“Mom first. Bandits raided the community we were staying in at the time. All us kids had been hidden but they had a shill in the town who told them where we were. I guess the idea was to use us as hostages, but Mom… she was scary smart and willing to do just about anything. Rigged up some kind of explosive, don’t ask me what from, and was wearing it when she charged them. Took eight of the fuckers with her. That was enough to send the others running.”

Miles downed his whiskey and let her refill the glass. “Yeah, that sounds like Rachel. Ben and Danny?”

“We were together for a while. Dad and Aaron were good friends. We came across Maggie while we were looking for a new home. She’s a doctor. Doctor Maragaret Foster, originally from England. She was in Seattle for some big conference when the Blackout happened. Stranded her here. Anyway, she was all alone, and Dad has a soft spot for strays. After a while they became an item. Then that influenza outbreak hit, the one a few years back?”

Bass winced. “We lost a lot of people to that one.”

“Maggie said it was one of the big ones. Says you could tell because the nasty ones, like Spanish Flu, take out the healthy whereas normal flu tends to kill the elderly and the very young. And Danny, well he didn’t stand a chance against it. Dad came down with it trying to tend to Danny and help out in the rest of the village. I lost them both.”

Miles reached over and rubbed her shoulder, seeing her eyes start to mist up. “You know, I was a rotten, bratty bitch to Maggie most of the time, but I don’t know what I’d have done without her. When we buried Dad and Danny, she told me that day we found her, that cup she’d been holding had poison in it. She was going to kill herself that day, but Dad found her and brought her to me and Danny. She says we saved her. She’s always there for me, no matter what kind of grief I give her.”

Miles nodded. “Then I definitely owe her a debt.”

Bass poured another drink. “So how did all this come about? The bar, I mean.”

“Oh, well, a lot of small villages like ours just sort of… fell apart after the flu got thru with us. There was this guy in ours who was real big into music, and to keep us kids out of trouble he’d teach us. Some of us really liked it. When the dust settled there were kids like me who’d lost everyone and had no where to go, but Aaron, he was some hot shot before the Blackout and had a few stashes here and there. Gold coins, mostly. He had some on him he used them to buy supplies for the village in lean times. After the town dissolved we tracked down a couple more and found a place to settle. Aaron was good at making booze, every town would pay just about anything to get a good doctor, and we kids pitch in because Maggie and Aaron looked out for us when we were floundering.”

“So your dad’s friend sets up a bar and you kids are the waiters and the entertainment.”

“Brian and Stephanie work for Maggie. They’re kind of like apprentices to her. It’s not like there are medical schools any longer.” She filled their glasses again. “Heather, Jessamine and me, we got the idea to use all that music schooling we had to good use. Bullied the boys into helping. Aaron used his stash to set up Maggie’s clinic, get these buildings for us and instruments. He named the bar after what we decided to call our band.”

“Blackout Annies?”

Charlie grinned. “Yeah. There was this girl group pre-Blackout called Pistol Annies, and we like their music. You like?”

“The crowd sure as hell does.”

Miles grimaced around his whiskey. “Charlie, we’ve got a problem?”

“Yeah, our bottle’s almost empty.”

“Not that. There are some big wigs from Texas coming in for negotiations.”

“Oh, everyone knows about that. The whole town is buzzing. Some of their advanced guys are here making sure the hotels have enough space. Aaron’s got some sweet brews ready for it all.”

“I can’t have you in town.”

She blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

“Look, until now it was assumed that all my family was missing if not dead. I’m not gonna dangle my one blood relation in front of people who’d love to put a bullet in me. I’m sending you out to the Garrison at Carbondale for safe keeping.”

“Fuck that!” She looked at him as though he’d sprouted two extra heads. “I’ve been working my ass off getting ready for this. Do you have any idea how easy it is to part drunk soldiers from their paychecks? I’m planning to clean up.”

Bass looked from niece to uncle and back again. Knowing Mathesons the way he did, he felt it to be the wiser course of action to keep out of this. Instead, he claimed the rest of the whiskey for himself and sat back to enjoy the show.

“Charlie, I can make up anything you lose by playing safe. Triple it even.”

“Not happening. I’m not gonna let you stuff me inside some little hole and put armed guards on me to keep me ‘safe’.” She even added air quotes. “I’ve managed just fine for the past two decades.”

“For the past two decades no one knew your uncle was the Commanding General of the Monroe Militia!”

“Well bully for you! Still not doing it!”

“Charlie!” Miles was starting to get red faced when there was a knock on the door. “WHAT!”

There was a slight hesitation. “Uhm… Charlie? You’re on.”

“Look at that. Time’s up.” She set her glass down with a smile. “It’s been lovely, Uncle Miles. Feel free to stick around and watch the rest of the show.” She paused as she stood up. “In fact, I think you should. You might realize that Blackout Annies would be a good place to soften up your Texas boys for negotiations. I’m told we’re really good and making folks feel at home.”

Miles gaped at her, mouth hanging open as she walked out of the room. Bass waited a whole three seconds before he cracked up. “I can’t believe it! Someone finally put my mad, bad general in his place.”

“This isn’t funny, Bass.”

“It’s a little funny, Miles. Come on, if it will make you happy we’ll have Jeremy draw up a rotation to keep an eye on the place. I doubt the girls live far from the bar. We’ll keep her safe.”

Miles growled, grabbed his half full glass and stalked out of the room. Bass followed close behind. On the stage, without her partners in crime this time around, stood Charlie. She had a weathered guitar looped around her and she held it like she knew what she was doing.

_Well I've been saved by the grace of southern charm_   
_I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card_   
_If you wanna pick a fight, well I'm gonna have to say good night_   
_I don't have to be hateful, I can just say bless your heart_

_And even though I don't belong with your high life friends_   
_Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends_   
_It's easier, can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree_   
_We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend_

_So let's shake hands and reach across those parting lines_   
_You got your friends just like I got mine_   
_We might think a little differently_   
_But we got a lot in common you will see_   
_We're just like you, only prettier_

_Everybody says you gotta know your enemies_   
_Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three_   
_If you just smile and behave, you can always get your way_   
_It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies_

_So let's shake hands and reach across those parting lines_   
_You got your friends just like I got mine_   
_We might think a little differently_   
_But we got a lot in common you will see_   
_We're just like you, only prettier_

_Well I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier_   
_I'm just like you, only prettier_

Miles was watching Charlie, his military mind already trying to work out how he could get his way. Hog tie her and have Baker ride off with her? Nah, that might destroy what fragile peace there was between them at this time. Ban the bar to the troops? Well, that’d be shooting himself in the foot. No business means no new brews and this Pittman guy did know his stuff.

“Miles.”

He looked over at Bass who nodded at the crowd. “Look at them.”

The men were relaxed and happy. They enjoyed and cheered the music. The food offered was better than standard bar fare but still the kind to encourage you to drink more. Everyone looked as though a heavy weigth had been taken from their shoulders. 

“She’s got a point, Miles. This may be exactly the type of place we need to unruffle feathers when things get too tense.”

“Yeah, but it’s Charlie.”

“Who is older than a lot of our recruits these days. Let’s just keep a guard near by. Let the kids do their thing. And once we get the trade talks over, we convince Pittman and Charlie’s step-mother to relocate to Philly. He’d have a healthier trade there, anyway, and she’s not wrong about how prized a good doctor is.”

Miles scowled, but nodded in agreement.


	2. Hush Hush

It wasn’t the most dignified position, having a twenty-one-year-old wrapped around you like a lifeline, but most of the men were still in too deep a state of shock to say anything about it. Not even when she started peppering Miles’ weathered face with kisses.

Bass chuckled. “I think she missed you, Miles.”

Charlie looked around her uncle’s head, eyes wide. “Fishy!” She reached out, grabbed the President of the Monroe Republic by the collar of his uniform, and yanked him forward. Her arms went around his neck, her legs still locked around Miles’ waist. 

It was highly improper.

And did she just call President Monroe ‘Fishy’?

Aaron coughed. “Step-mother. Five o’clock.”

“Crap.” Charlie let go her choke hold on Bass and swung down from Miles’ waist, affecting a happy yet proper distance. “What can I get for you gentlemen tonight?”

A cool, British accent drifted through the room. “I saw that, Charlotte Louisa Porter Matheson.”

Miles and Bass both looked behind them to spy an elegant blond with her hair pulled back in a graceful chignon. Her blue eyes were piercing and leveled on Charlie in clear disapproval.

“Maggie! Look! It’s my Uncle Miles and… well… I only know him as Mr. Fishy.”

The soldiers were making a valiant effort not to laugh.

Bass gave the woman a brilliant smile. “Sebastian Monroe. ‘Bass’ to my friends and family.”

“Oh… that explains a lot.” Charlie spied Baker standing off to one side, enjoying the show. Her eyes narrowed. “You!” She marched over towards Jeremy. “You knew all about this and you didn’t say shit!”

“Charlotte, mind your language.”

Jeremy held his hands up. “I had an inkling. I wasn’t certain and thought it best to let them confirm.”

“And to think I flirted with you!”

Miles’ brow arched. “She what?”

“All good, clean fun, Sir. I swear.”

“Oh, letting me feel you up through your pants is ‘good, clean fun’?”

Maggie looked scandalized. “Charlotte!”

“Jeremy, do I need to introduce you to my firing squad?”

Bass motioned for another drink from Aaron, having far too much fun with this. Aaron poured them each one. They clinked glasses and threw the whisky back. 

“I did nothing untoward nor did I take advantage in anyway.”

“Really?”

“Oh, relax, Miles. I’m perfectly capable of taking advantage on my own.”

Bass nearly choked on his drink. Aaron patted his back helpfully. “Yeah, probably should have warned you about her. She’s a bit mouthy.”

Miles leveled a look at his niece, who suddenly realized she had someplace else to be. “Hold that thought and have a seat. I’m working.” Before he could say anything to the contrary, she spun and hurried back to the stage where the band was starting up the next number.

Miles looked from his retreating nice to the two apparent adults in her life. The blonde rolled her eyes and accepted what looked like a glass of wine from Pittman. Baker was grinning like a loon and hopped up on a bar stool. “Might as well make yourselves comfortable, Sirs. The booze is the best in town, but the entertainment doesn’t hurt.

Everyone was watching as the band did its best to mimic long lost electric riffs, the drummer keeping a steady, kicky beat that had everyone moving in their seats and a few even getting up to dance. As before, the girls took turns with who was in the lead, all three of them knowing how to play up to the crowd using the good looks and bright smiles Mother Nature had graced them with. This time, however, it was the pretty mulatto girl who kicked things off.

_My brother got out of rehab_   
_Right around Christmas Time_   
_Mamma made a turkey_   
_Daddy was worried he was gonna have to break up a fight._

_Everybody was walking on eggshells_   
_Drinking eggnog instead of beer_   
_We were holdin’ our tongues, scratchin’ our heads_   
_Wonderin’ how the hell we got here._

_Hush, hush! Don’t you dare say a word_   
_Hush, hush! Don’t you know the truth hurts_   
_Hush, hush! When push comes to shove it’s best to keep it hush, hush._

The redhead, maybe a couple inches taller than Charlie and more top heavy for all that she was more slender in the hips, helped herself to a seat on the table held by a couple of sergeants, her blouse slipping open just a bit to hit at a swell of cleavage.

_We were sitting around the dinner table_   
_And we were eating our pumpkin pie_   
_While the sugar-coated pretty little secret was eating everybody alive_

_Well daddy's reading propaganda_   
_And he's talking 'bout the end of days_   
_Well cheers to the vodka mama's been sneakin'_   
_Let's all gather 'round and pray_

_Hush, hush! Don’t you dare say a word_   
_Hush, hush! Don’t you know the truth hurts_   
_Hush, hush! When push comes to shove it’s best to keep it hush, hush._

Charlie caught Miles’ eye and gave him a saucy wink when her turn came up. She leapt into an empty chair at a table, much to the joy of the men who hadn’t yet clued in that this young woman was more than off limits.

_So I snuck out behind the red barn_   
_And I took myself a toke_   
_Since everybody here hates everybody here_   
_Hell I might as well be the joke_

Before anyone could think to stop her, she jumped from the chair to the table, landing with perfect grace.

_I'm gonna dance up on the table_   
_Singing "This Little Light of Mine"_   
_God gave it to me, what good's it gonna do me_   
_If I don't, by God, let it shine_

_Hush, hush! Don’t you dare say a word_   
_Hush, hush! Don’t you know the truth hurts_   
_Hush, hush! When push comes to shove it’s best to keep it hush, hush._

All three girls managed to get back together and on the stage, avoiding grabby hands with deft ease born of practice.

_Hide your tattoo, put on your Sunday best,_   
_Pretend you're not a mess, be the happy family in the front pew_

_Hush, hush! Don’t you dare say a word_   
_Hush, hush! Don’t you know the truth hurts_   
_Hush, hush! When push comes to shove it’s best to keep it hush, hush._

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. The girls knew how to flirt, keeping their smiles light and playful, giving a teasing ruffle of hair here and there, but they kept just out of the way of questing fingers as they gave up the stage to the band. Apparently their set was over. Or at least Charlie was done for the night. She made her way to the bar, jumped up so she could lie across is (giving far too much of a view of her pert derriere for Miles’ comfort) and snagged a bottle of whiskey before getting back down. Turning a brilliant smile towards him and Bass she tilted her head towards a door on the other side of the building. 

“So, family time?”


	3. I Feel a Sin Coming On

"You're uncle is hot. He's got that dark and broody thing going for him."

Charlie was busy tuning her guitar. She glanced up at Heather, the other girl was twirling her red curls as she gazed out the window towards the hotel where the officers for the Militia were being housed. "Well, he also is clearly in need of a good lay. Have at him if you're into the brooding type."

"Really? She perked up. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Go for it. Maybe you can distract him from this idiotic idea of hiding me somewhere until the Texas guys are gone."

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite friend?"

"Hey!" Jessamine kicked out lightly, rocking Heather's chair.

"Well, you get a hot uncle for me to stalk then you'll be my favorite."

Charlie sniggered. "Well, I'm calling dibs on Fishy."

"Aiming high, are we?"

"Fuck yeah. Those curls were made for fingering. The rest of him isn't that bad, either, though it's hard to tell under the uniform."

"Don't you think you're uncle might have a problem with that? I mean, they're best friends. And the same age."

"I'm old enough to decide who I want to go to bed with. Miles has little say in the matter."

"I wanna be there when you tell him that."

Charlie grinned. "You know what I'm feeling?"

Jessamine rolled her eyes as Heather laughed and started sliding the strings of the resonator. Charlie let her voice go smoky and warm as she started up.

_I feel a sin coming on._   
_I feel a right, that's about to go wrong._   
_I got a shiver, down to the bone_   
_And I feel a sin, coming on._

Jessamine tossed her myriad of braids back, flexing her shoulders. 

_I've got a buzz in my brain_   
_Drunk on the love going down like champagne_   
_I've got a feeling, it's gonna leave lipstick stain_   
_And I'll be the only one to blame._

They knew this song well, their voices blending in the three part harmony without effort in the dim light of the closed down bar.

_And you can see it, all over my face_   
_Sweet temptation, all over the place_   
_Give me tall dark and handsome, mix it up with something strong_   
_And I feel a sin coming on._

Heather tossed her riot of curls, her lips in a near predatory smile.

_Please, Jesus, don't hold me back_   
_I know it ain't right, but I want it so bad_   
_The smoke and the whiskey, got me feeling easy_   
_The night are all fading to black._

_And you can see it, all over my face_   
_Sweet temptation, all over the place_   
_Give me tall dark and handsome, mix it up with something strong_   
_And I feel a sin coming on._

Thy were all grinning as they finished it up, giggling in a fashion that completely ruined the bluesy feel of the song. Jessamine shook her head at the pair of them. "If you two are laying claim to the big wigs, who do I get to flirt with?"

Charlie pondered. "Oh! Jeremy!"

"I thought you had him."

She waved that idea off. "That was just me going for tips. He's free for a ride if you want him."

"You're sooooo generous."

Charlie grinned. "It's in my nature. Now that we have that settled, time to start moving in for the kill."


	4. Beer For My Horses

Miles was still unhappy, but he gave in to Bass' idea to let Jeremy oversee additional security for Charlie and the bar. Blackout Annies was a good place to hold the talks. Aaron was a genius when it came to brewing and distilling. There was a decent amount of hunting in the area. Miles about hit the roof when he learned his niece took her security patrol out with her to bring back a couple of deer and a few feral pigs. By the time the Texas contingent arrived, everything was set.

“I thought you were a singer.”

“I am a singer.” Charlie looked over crossbow. “I'm also a tracker and hunter. Picked that up before the flu wiped out our village. We had to eat something. Added with this years vegetable harvest we can keep those Texas blowhards well fed and tipsy for some time. You and Fishy can have them eating out of your hands.”

“You probably shouldn't call him 'Fishy' when the Texans get here.”

“Why not? Might soften them up.” 

He couldn't help but grin as they walked up the steps that would, in a traditional bar, house the whores. At Blackout Annies, however, the second floor served as a residence for the owner and staff. By unanimous decision by the 'kids' Maggie and Aaron got the the two biggest suites, each with an attached room. Not so strangely, both the former Google god and the physician had turned their extra room into ever growing libraries.

The other rooms were split between the kids. The 'Annies' were Charlie, Heather and Jessamine, who had three rooms next to one another. The band was made up by Franklin (the genius on the resonator guitar), Ginger (a svelte brunette whose stand-up bass was taller than she and who played for the home team), Brian (pianist, and an awesome one), Scott (lead guitar), Damian (drummer, so Miles distrusted him automatically) and Michael (rhythm guitar). They all had their own rooms as well. The three story brick building allowed for enough space with a few spare rooms, even with Maggie's two apprentices ensconced in the rooms next to her owns, so Jeremy had plenty of space for the extra guards who were met with much whining and protestations of some very temperamental artists. 

Said protestations were shut down firmly by a Maggie.

“Okay, so at least Frank would get a chuckle out of it.” He watched as his niece did some basic maintenance to her crossbow before hanging it back on its place on the wall, sharpened her knives before putting them away and grabbed a bag. “Where you going?”

“To take a bath. You're not invited. That'd be gross.”

He rolled his eyes. “You got hot water?”

“Aaron rigged up a boiler and cistern system for Maggie's practice. It also runs enough hot water that we can have baths, especially after wandering around the woods hunting all day.” She grabbed some clean clothes and they walked down the hallway.

“So your step-mother provides surgery as well?”

“She was a Pediatric Surgeon before the Blackout. I'm told they were rather hard to come by. Something about not everyone having the right combination of caring and steel to deal with such tiny patients.”

“That's the truth.” They reached the end of the hall and Charlie swung open the door to a heated, steaming room. And to the shouts of surprise.

Charlie blinked. “Really, Jessie? You both have rooms!”

Miles arched a brow. “Is this your idea of providing extra protection, Baker?”

Jeremy and Jessamine scrambled out of the tub quickly, scrambling for towels nearby to cover up the important parts “Jessie was telling me how there was an actual tub available to clean up and was just showing me where it was, General.”

“And somehow managed to lose her clothes and fall on your dick in the process?” He was doing his very best not to laugh. The girl had been on top and clearly doing most of the work. And, hey, Baker had great taste.

“You better rinse that thing out well when you're done. I don't want to be bathing in his spunk later.” Charlie pulled her uncle out of the room and shut the door. “Honestly! When I told her he was free I didn't expect her to move this fast.”

Miles arched a brow. “You knew your friend was going to go after him?”

“Oh, yeah. She's had a heck of a dry spell of late. Not a lot of guys you can trust, y'know?”

Miles narrowed his eyes at her. “I'm hoping you're having just a long as a dry spell. Preferably longer.”

She rolled her eyes at him in a gesture that was so much like his own that he had to take a double take. “Miles, I'm twenty-two. Surely you're not under the impression I'm still a virgin.”

~***~

Texas rolled in that afternoon. Talks wouldn't begin in earnest until the next day, so Blackout Annies agreed too host the welcoming party. Frank and John looked in askance at the bar, but Bass and Miles assured them that everything would be all right.

Most of the regulars had been cleared out to make room for the Rangers and their officers, as well as the rest of the soldiers. Aaron made sure that his best stuff was at their table and they had done wonders with the feral pigs the kids had brought in. In a daring move they'd made BBQ. They were actually serving Texans, who prided themselves on their skills in that area, BBQ. 

And they were winning.

“Damn, Miles, and here I thought you'd lost your marbles, suggesting a bar.”

“We're a heck of a bar,” said a cheery voice as two Militia members stopped two Rangers from keeping Charlie from pulling up a chair next to Miles and making herself at home. He stole a piece of meat from his plate.

“Hey!”

She shrugged. “I'm hungry, and I don't have much time before I go on.”

He sighed and pushed the rest of his plate over to her. “Frank. John. Please allow me to introduce my niece, Charlotte.”

Charlie smiled around a mouthful of BBQ and waggled her left pinky in a wave.

Frank blinked. “I didn't know you found your family.”

“I didn't. Charlie's all that's left, and I just found her this week. Found her here, actually. The family she made for herself built this place, so we got a deal for using it.”

The old general through his head back laughed. “Well, she's a damn sight prettier than you.”

Charlie chased her stolen food with stolen whiskey, also taken from Miles. “That's not hard to do. Have you seen his ugly mug?” She grinned as she wiped her mouth clean, downed another whiskey and got up just as Monroe was coming back over. “But I don't think I'll ever be as pretty as this one.” She winked at the Texans as she walked behind Monroe on her way to the stage, trailing her hand over his firm ass. Not even the President of the Monroe Republic could hide his surprise at move.

John Fry grinned. “Miles, did your niece just feel up Monroe?”

“I'm trying to ignore that, thank you.”

Frank guffawed. “Please tell me you're going to take her home with you. The images of you trying to lasso that one and turn her into a lady will keep me grinning for months!”

“Screw you, Frank.” There was little heat in the statement as he poured himself another whiskey from a fresh bottle.

Miles and Bass turned their attention to the stage, but there was something different going on tonight. Heather and Jessamine were manning the bar, but the band was there. Franklin had his resonator on a strap and had the lead position. Ginger was in the one spot on the stage that would fit the massive bass and Charlie was off to the right of the stage with a... fiddle?

The music started, upbeat and twangy. And Charlie knew how to play that damn fiddle. Who knew? Who knew Franklin could sing as well as play the hell out of a resonator, either?

_Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news_   
_Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused_   
_Somebody blew up a building, somebody stole a car_   
_Somebody got away, somebody didn't get too far yeah_   
_They didn't get too far_

_Grandpappy told my pappy, back in my day, son_  
 _A man had to answer for the wicked that he done_  
 _Take all the rope in Texas find a tall oak tree,_  
 _Round up all them bad boys hang them high in the street_  
For all the people to see 

Miles and Bass exchanged smirks behind their glasses. The lyrics were a clear play for their guests. The leaders of the Monroe Republic remembered the song, it had been famous, and the Rangers knew it as well because they all joined in on the chorus.

 _That justice is the one thing you should always find_  
 _You got to saddle up your boys, you got to draw a hard line_  
 _hen the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune_  
 _And we'll all meet back at the local saloon_  
 _We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing_ Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses

_We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds_   
_Too much corruption, and crime in the streets_   
_It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground_   
_Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down_   
_You can bet he'll set 'em down_

_'Cause justice is the one thing you should always find_   
_You got to saddle up your boys, you got to draw a hard line_   
_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune_   
_We'll all meet back at the local saloon_   
_And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing_   
_Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses_   
_Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses_

_You know justice is the one thing you should always find_   
_You got to saddle up your boys, you got to draw a hard line_   
_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune_   
_We'll all meet back at the local saloon_   
_And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing_   
_Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses_   
_Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses_

The Rangers hooted and hollered. Frank and John raised their glasses of whiskey in salute to the band. “One hell of a girl you got there, Miles. Must take after the other side of the family”

Miles told Frank to screw himself again, but he was smiling. This just may be the best place they could have found for this summit.


	5. The Voice

The first official day of peace talks between the Monroe Republic and Texas were loud, blustery and called for a full case of Pittman's fine whiskey. They needed it to mellow out.

Texas needed coal, salt and would like sweet apples, cherries and cranberries, though they weren't a deal breaker. The Republic sugar, cotton and coffee which they knew they traded for through Mexico. Texas had sugar beets. The cotton they got because they got Arkansas when the boundary lines had been drawn, and the south central part of Arkansas was the only other place in the world that could grow the special long fiber cotton normally grown along the Nile river basin in Egypt. They also had coal, but not in the amounts Texas needed and the Republic could supply. They also had gold, oil, natural gas and were the only place in the continental United States that had diamonds. Pre-Blackout it was said that Arkansas could wall itself off from the rest of the country and do just fine, because every natural resource needed could be found there, they were just too difficult to get to most of the time.

“To do that kind of trade, the rail lines have to be re-established John, and you know it.” Bass gave Fry his 'aw-shucks' smile. “I fail to see why we should bear the brunt of the expense for that. Otherwise some of the trade goods won't get to their destinations before spoiling.”

“Carver is aware of that. It is possible that some kind of agreement can be made to assist with bringing the rail lines back on. Work crews from both sides. It'd be a financial boon for both of us, though there will likely be a stipend demanded of the Plains Nation and Georgia even if we run it though that little tag of land at the bottom.”

Miles poured another whiskey. “Georgia might work out. If they see us getting along, Foster might want to jump on the band wagon as well. There's a lot of arable land there and a lot of goods for trade.”

John nodded. “We thought of that, too.” He sighed. “I miss peaches.”

After that things devolved into disagreements over which side should bear the most cost in manpower and finances to rebuild the rail lines. There was the restoration of the steam engines themselves, which required engineers that weren't exactly common any longer. They'd need to find the and hire them them, and the specialized skill sets wouldn't be cheap.

It went on for hours until all four men were too drunk to argue intelligibly any longer and decided to call it a night. Miles made his way to his side of the hotel hosting their party, deciding that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the show tonight anyway. He'd have to ask Charlie if she ever got a real day off, then arrange to have a day for just the two of them. Maybe go on a hunt with her. Or get her a gun and teach her how to shoot it. He was the Commanding General, damn it, if anyone could issue an exemption to the Baltimore Act it was him.

He was in his room, door shut, sitting on his bed and had just pulled off his second boot when the door knocked. “What?!”

“Excuse me, Sir, but you have a visitor.”

Bless Bass' womanizing little heart, but he didn't need a pro tonight. “I'm off for the night.”

A young woman's voice came through the door. “It's Heather! Charlie's friend from the bar?”

Heather? Oh, the sultry one with the mane of curly red hair and the alto voice that shot straight to your balls. That Heather. What was she doing here? “Let her in.”

The door opened and Heather came in, wearing a pair of low slung jeans, pre-Blackout heels and top that looked like something she'd be wearing on stage. She was also carrying a bottle of Aaron's Black Label.

“Hard day?”

Miles rolled his eyes. “Sweetheart you have no idea. It's a good thing we agreed to go into those talks unarmed or we would have killed one another by now.” He ran a hand over his hair. “You got the night off?”

“Kind of. I'm done for the evening. Sing too many nights in a row without a break and you can damage yourself, so Maggie insists on a schedule.” She walked over to his dresser and grabbed a couple of glasses. He watched as she poured them each three fingers of whiskey and brought it over to him. “You look like a man in need of a little spoiling, General.”

He accepted the glass and sipped it, treasuring the delicious burn. “You have no idea.” She downed hers and set her glass aside. 

“Those Texas guys strike me as a couple of assholes, really.” Slender fingers came up and started to unfasten the brass buttons of his jacket. Miles' hands came up quickly to stop her. “What?”

“I have a niece your age”

Heather smiled. “I know. She's the cute the blonde with the phenomenal ass. I'm the gorgeous red-head with the great rack. See the difference?”

God, just hearing her talk like that. Blunt. Honest. Her eyes dark with intent. He could almost forget he was old and battle worn. 

Heather tilted her head to one side. “Or, do you not like red heads?”

Miles couldn't stop himself. “Depends. Does the carpet match the drapes?”

She grinned and stepped back a little. Miles watched, transfixed, as she unbuttoned the fly of the low slung jeans and then wiggled her hips back and forth in a slow, undulating movement, pulling her panties down with the denim. The thatch of curls at the apex of her legs was a slightly darker auburn than the riot of curls that fell down her back. 

Miles watched as she slipped off her jeans, then pulled off the flowing top, followed by her bra. She discarded the clothing until she stood only in the strappy heels. Since he hadn't stopped her, she started undoing his jacket buttons again.

“You realize I'm old enough to be your father.”

“Trust me, General, my father never looked like you.” A wicked grin touched her lips as she started pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “But I'll call you 'Daddy' if that's what you like.”

Miles groaned and grabbed the girl, pulling her to him and raking his teeth over her soft mid-section. He heard her alto pitched voice giggle as she kept working on stripping him of his clothing. Sometime in the middle of it he helped her until they were both naked and he had her spread out on his bed, his head buried between strong, toned thighs.

~***~

“Where's Heather?”

Charlie looked over at the table where Bass, Frank and John were sharing some of Aaron's more flavorful brews and were arguing over which was the best. No Miles. “I'm guessing she's probably banging my uncle.”

Maggie nearly choked on her wine. “What?”

Charlie shrugged. “She said he looked like he needed to get laid and thought he was cute. Went over to the hotel with a bottle of Aaron's finest after our last trio set.”

Maggie closed her eyes, rubbing at them as though she was getting a headache. Charlie grinned and just couldn't stop. “And Jessie's screwing that Baker guy.”

“Oh for the love of God! Do I need to go over the concepts of safe sex with you three again?”

“Nope, we got it the first time. Don't worry. We popped down to the clinic and got some of that special tea of of yours to make sure that we don't end up being mommies any time soon.”

“All of you?” She was almost afraid to ask. “Who are you sleeping with? Satan?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Not yet.” She was rewarded by watching her step-mother down her wine in one go and refill her glass. “Time for the evening finale. Try to take it easy on that stuff. It packs a punch.” 

She scampered off before Maggie could scold her in that lovely accent of hers and headed onto the stage. “All right, Boys. And not-Boys.” She winked. Other than Maggie, there were very few who qualified as 'ladies' present. Everyone go a good laugh out of it. “Time to get your final drinks done and head home to sleep it off so you can come back tomorrow. Whether you sleep it off alone or with someone else isn't any of my damn business.”

Everyone cracked up. A couple guys gave lusty gropes to girls who had come in to flirt with the handsome soldiers and maybe get a few coins. 

The final song was also slow and a little more on the classical side than the norm. They switched out doing it, choosing the song depending on the vocal range and quality of the singer. Tonight was Charlie's turn, so she picked one of her favorites from a faded songbook she'd found by some group called 'Celtic Woman'.

Bass, Frank and John poured the last of their whiskey and settled in to see what Charlie had up her sleeve this time as the band started to play something soft and almost ethereal.

_I hear your voice on the wind_   
_And I hear you call out my name_

_'Listen my child', you say to me_   
_'I am the voice of your history_   
_Be not afraid, come follow me_   
_Answer my call and I'll set you free'_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_   
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_   
_I am the voice that always is calling you_   
_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_   
_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_   
_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_   
_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_   
_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_   
_I am the voice of the future_   
_Bring me your peace_   
_Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_   
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_   
_I am the voice that always is calling you_   
_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_   
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_   
_I am the voice of the future_   
_I am the voice_

_I am the voice_   
_I am the voice_   
_I am the voice_

The last word was held out to an extent that few could manage without training and a lot of practice, the band steadily getting louder and louder. They were watching her closely as her arms slowly raised and cut off the precise moment she signaled by a flick of her hands.

The crowd, those sober enough to still do so, got to their feet to applause. So there was more to Blackout Annies than pre-Blackout Country and Western. Or at least, there was more to the kids who played there than that. 

Charlie gave a bow to the crowd. Her eyes met Bass' as she stood back up and she thought she saw admiration there. He smiled and gave her a definite nod that made her feel like she could fly.


	6. Night Gone Wasted

It had been a while since Miles had woken up to the feel of someone warm, soft and curvy by his side. His hair was laying on a pillow that smelled faintly of lavender and honeysuckle. The sounds of the town coming to life coupled with the sunlight through the window was starting to rouse him. He stretched which made the young woman next to him stretch as well. She gave a sleepy, happy little sound and nuzzled his chin.

“Good morning, General.” She let her hands drift down. “Good morning to the Little General, too.”

“Hey, he's not that little.” Miles rolled her over onto her back, her red curls a mess that would likely be a bitch to detangle later. He pulled one of her long legs over his hip and pushed inside with one stroke. She was still slippery from a rather energetic evening.

Heather gave an appreciative moan and wrapped her other leg around him, her nails digging into his ass as he fucked her slowly, bringing his morning erection to full attention. No need to let a hot body go to waste. Her hips rocked with his as lips and teeth warred with one another. The sexy, breathy little noises she was making were hot as hell. 

So Bass letting himself into his rooms unannounced was not welcomed. “Hey Miles, get it done. We're gonna be late.”

“Damn it, Bass!” Miles started to prepare to stop but Heather locked her legs around him with a protest.

“Not yet! I'm close!”

“By all means, Brother. Be a gentleman and let the girl finish.”

“I fucking hate you right now.” Miles reached between them and found her hard knot, pinching and twisting it as he thrust until she screamed and clamped down around him like a vice. It was all he needed to go over the edge, releasing deep inside her. 

Miles collapsed into her to catch his breath. He heard Bass rummaging around his room, getting his uniform together. “Damn it, Miles, couldn't you have least hung this up when you took it off?”

“I wasn't the one taking it off,” he growled as he pulled out of Heather and rolled off her. A complete lack of modesty, she didn't even try to cover up or even close her legs where their combined fluids were starting to slide back out.

“Mr. President, you have lousy timing.”

“Sorry, Sweetheart. Wait...aren't you one of the girls from the bar?”

“Bass, this is Heather. She's one of the girls in Charlie's little trio. She stopped by for a visit last night.”

“So you pressed her into the mattress?”

“Actually, I started off by crawling onto his lap and riding him like a pony.” Now she got up and looked for where she had discarded her clothes. “And I was having a very pleasant morning until you broke in to rain on my parade.”

“Sorry, Heather. Matters of State.” Bass let his eyes move over her form appreciatively. If she banged Miles, maybe she'd be willing to let him make it up to her tonight by letting him show her a good time, too. “Can't be avoided.”

She was getting dressed, grumbling something about doubting Jessie had to deal with this.

Miles grinned. “Actually, Charlie and me walked in on her and Baker in the bath.”

Bass frowned. “Jessie?”

“Jessamine. Mocha skin tone. Something like a berjillion braids she has to manage. Can make a man drop his wife with a smile?”

Bass blinked. “Baker's hooking up with her?”

Heather pulled her top on, obscuring her gorgeous tits. “Yep. She got Baker. I get Miles. You get Charlie.”

Miles paused as he was fastening his pants. “What?”

Heather shrugged. “I mentioned I thought you were hot and Charlie said that if you were interested I should go for it, but that she called dibs on President Cock Blocker here. Jessamine got Baker.”

Miles turned a dark scowl at Bass who immediately threw up his hands. “Whoa, Miles, I haven't touched her. I swear!”

Heather snorted. “Yet. Trust me, President Fishy, Charlie's picky. Last guy who tried to put his hands on her without her permission, well... Maggie couldn't save his arm after what she did to him, but when she decides she wants a guy, she gets the guy.” She snickered. “You don't stand a chance.”

~***~

The crowd was rowdy, but no more so than usual. They had opted to keep most of the songs upbeat and the kind you could dance to. Texas Rangers still knew how to line dance, which wasn't nearly as disturbing as the fact that they were teaching it to some of the Militia.

The band had a huddle. Technically they should have closed down a bit over and hour ago, but they were raking in too much money. Charlie had been the one with the longest break so she got the next lead. The perfect song for a night like this was all too obvious.

Charlie turned to face the crowd as the guitarists started to throw out the rough, country-rock chords, just enough for her to twitch to. This was the kind of song she could get out and about in the crowd with.

_You can find my face where the moon light lingers_   
_Cause it's Friday night and it's as **hot** as ever_   
_My heart is banging to the beat of the band_   
_Me and my pals we got scars from the week_   
_But now we're all getting loud and we're moving our feet_   
_As we do our best to let things get out of hand_

_It's a night gone wasted again_   
_I'm making up with my enemies and loving my best friends_   
_Well well well_   
_Its the best medication to make the whole wide world go 'round_   
_Its a night gone wasted_   
_Oh yeah_

_All of our eyes they've got rings of fire_  
 _Cause we're burning time like there's no tomorrow_  
 _It's gonna take a while to blow off a week's worth of steam_  
By now she was over at the table where Miles, Frank, John and Bass were seated. Primarily on Bass's side where she could ruffle his blond curls with her fingers.

 _Tell your sweet mama not to worry her pretty little head_  
 _I'll have you home soon and then I'll tuck you in bed_  
 _But until then let's do our best to get out of hand_  
She ran a hand teasingly over his face, giving him a look that was pure smolder.  
 _Man oh man_

As she strutted away, Miles glared at Bass. He held his hands up in innocence. “I haven't touched her, I swear!” Frank and John cracked up.

_It's a night gone wasted again_   
_I'm making up with my enemies and loving my best friends_   
_Well well well_   
_Its the best medication to make the whole wide world go 'round_   
_Its a night gone wasted_   
_Oh yeah_

_Oh what a riot it's been_   
_I'm gonna save up some more money to spend on another night_   
_Well well well_   
_Its the best medication to make the whole wide world go 'round_   
_Its a night gone wasted tonight_   
_Alright_   
_We're going out tonight_   
_Again_   
_Oh yeah_

The crowd went wild. Charlie accepted her applause as was her due and decided her throat had had enough. She abandoned the stage to Jessamine and the band. It was Heather's off night and she was pretty sure what her good friend would be doing. Or rather, who her good friend would be doing.

Charlie hurried upstairs and poured a tub of hot water. She scrubbed herself clean of sweat, spilled beer and whiskey and the body odor of men who worked hard all day and didn't have the luxury to get clean every day. She had plans tonight, and she wanted to look and smell her best when she did it.

~***~

The bar had stayed open another three hours. The men had been in a celebratory mood. The talks were over. Texas would help share an equal part of the burden of rebuilding the railways and help with the negotiations with the Plains Nations and Georgia to run the lines through them. If they could pull it off they could run the lines from the western border of Texas all the way up to New York by way of the Virginia coal mines. It was a huge step towards improving the finances for both Republics. If he could get a solid trade route going he could lower the more draconian taxes in the outer areas. 

Miles had dismissed himself some time ago, about the same time a sexy little red head who hadn't been singing that night walked past their table with a wink. Who was he to turn down free tail, especially when it looked like that. Bass envied him, actually. It was like there was a 'no fly zone' around him, and he suspected who was behind it.  
He unlocked his hotel door and walked in. He'd closed it and lit the lamp before he noticed her.  
Charlie was kneeling on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties and one of his uniform jackets. It was unfastened and barely came closed enough to cover her nipples, leaving plenty of her firm, creamy skin on display.

“Oh, hell no.”

She quirked a brow. “That's not the reaction I was expecting. Something wrong, Bass?”

“Other than the fact that this room is connected to your uncle's and he'll kill me for just seeing you like this, nothing at all?”

Charlie tilted her head towards the wall separating the rooms. Bass frowned, then he heard it, too. The same voice from last night begging Miles not to stop. “She can be a screamer. That's why Jessie and me told her to take her fun elsewhere. We like to sleep.”

“Charlie, this is a bad idea.”

She got off his bed, making the jacket slide open enough that he saw the full globe of one pert breast. Oh, he was so going to die for his. “I don't think it's a bad idea.” 

She was stalking him. “Charlotte, I've known you since you were a child. You used to call me Uncle Fishy.”

“You are definitely not my uncle.” She trailed her fingers along the fastenings of his jacket. “And I'm not a kid any more.”

He was getting hard. He was getting hard and he wanted to slip his hands inside that open jacket and claim those sweet lips into a kiss. He wanted to pin her to the wall, rip off those lace panties and pound into her until she screamed his name over and over.

Bass pulled away, running his hands through his curls. He had to think fast. He had to put her off of this. He remembered Heather laughing about him thinking he had a chance of turning her down, the same Heather who was apparently enjoying being spanked if the sounds from the other room were any indication. The noises from Miles' room were not helping him in the cooling down part at all.

Then, it came to him. Charlie was a little female version of Miles, and there was one thing Miles would never do.

“Charlie, I'm too old to be chasing a hot, young piece of tail.”

“Uhm, I'm pretty sure I'm doing the chasing, and you're the same age as Miles who doesn't sound like he's having any trouble.”

“Miles is just the Commanding General. I'm the President. I have to think of the future of the Republic to consider.”

Charlie looked puzzled. “You're actually going to turn me down over politics?”

God help him he did not want to turn her down, but he knew fucking Charlie was the one thing Miles would kill him over. He had to put her off the idea. “No, not turning you down, just saying 'no' right now.”

“What, you had too much to drink? I've seen you handle your liquor”

'Not that, Charlie. I've got to think of the future of the Republic. I need someone to take my place after I'm going. An heir.” She frowned, confused. “A _legitimate_ heir.”

That got thru.

**”I'VE GOT TO MARRY YOU FIRST?!?!**

That was a little louder than he'd been expecting. He heard Miles curse from the other room, followed by Heather. The connecting door flew open and a very naked Miles, followed by an equally naked Heather, came into the room. Miles looked at the fully clothed Bass and the barely closed Charlie and demanded an explanation.

Charlie gave it to Heather. “He says he's not gonna sleep with me because he needs a 'legitimate' heir.”

“What, he's saving himself for marriage?”

Miles frowned. “What?”

Bass shrugged. “Face it, it's past time, and it's all I could think of that wouldn't end with you killing me.”

“Hey!” Charlie stalked over, still in nothing but a pair of panties and a gaping uniform jacket, to poke Bass in the chest. “I'm old enough to decide who I wanna fuck and when I wanna fuck them. Miles doesn't have a say in it.”

Miles arched a brow. “Maybe not, but I can just kill anyone you try to sleep with. Alternatively, I can drag you back to Philly and lock you in one of the rooms in Independence Hall with only female guards.”

She whirled on her uncle, heedless of how it bared her torso. “The fuck you will! You don't get to just march into town and suddenly decide how I'm gonna live me life! And if I wanna jump Bass and bang his brains out, I'll do it.”

Oh sweet heaven that sounded wonderful. “Not without a wedding band, first.” Stand you ground, Bass.

Miles glared at his niece. “Charlie will you put some damn clothes on?”

“Oh, says the man standing there starkers with Heather's teeth marks all over his ass.” Heather grinned behind him.

“Look, I'm hardly going to be upset with Bass for being the responsible one. So unless you want me to send someone to go wake up the local preacher right now, I suggest you get dressed and go home.”

She glared at her uncle, then at Bass. A frustrated growl escaped her and she went over to the dresser where she'd put her clothes. Heather bit her lips as she watched her friend angrily pull her clothes on then storm out of the room, slamming the door hard enough a picture of a pretty landscape fell from the wall. 

The still nude redhead looked at the two men. “You two are sooooo dead.”


	7. Double Heart

“He said said _what_?”

“He told he he'd only sleep with her if she married him first.”

Jessie blinked. “Charlie? Our Charlie? Married?”

Heather nodded. “I know! She's still down in the cellar moving kegs trying to work off her anger. I've never seen her so pissed. And then her uncle pretty much said he was okay with it and when she told him she didn't have a say in her sex life he told her he'd drag her back to Philly and lock her up.”

Jessamine shook her head. “She's gonna kill them. Our best friend is gonna end up in front of a firing squad for killing the President and Commanding General of the Monroe Republic.”

“I know! I mean, what's Miles' hang up? It's not like he's squeamish. Trust me, he's not squeamish.”

“Neither is Jeremy. He likes to role play. Likes me to pretend I'm a rebel prisoner and he's 'interrogating' me.”

“Miles like to tie me up until I beg to let me touch him. And he likes a little slap and tickle.”

They fell silent and Charlie came storming through the room. She slammed the door leading to the stairs up to the living quarters with enough force the photos on the walls shook. Heather and Jessie looked at the door, then back at one another. 

“I've got four diamonds she poisons their whiskey.”

Jessie snorted. “Too girlie. I'll see your four diamonds, but I say she'll use the crossbow.”

~***~

“What are you mad at me for? I didn't encourage her! You heard your little red-headed playmate. They divvied us up. They're like...female versions of us.”

Miles scowled. “That's what worries me.” He downed his whiskey. “The marriage thing was smart, though.”

“Thought of it when I realized she was a female version of you. You'd run from the altar like your ass was on fire.”

“What if she takes you up on it?”

What if she did? He put it out there, he'd have to go through with it. Then he'd have every right to run his tongue all over that smooth, creamy skin. Tear those naughty little undies off with his teeth and feast on all that sweet...

“BASS!” Miles was snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Snap the fuck out of it.”

“What if she did take me up on it? You gonna kill me for fucking my wife?”

Miles sighed. “No, if you marry her I'll just wait until she screws you into having a heart attack.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“At least you'd die happy.” He finished off his whiskey. “Last night in town. We going?”

“Of course we're going. I love that damn place, and we still need to convince Aaron and Maggie to move the operation to Philly. We could use another good doctor and Pittman's booze is better quality than anything we got back home.”

~***~

Charlie saw her uncle and Bass come in. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't on the rotation tonight, but she wasn't going to pass this one up. She walked over to the stage, much to Frankie's surprise, and told the band what she wanted. 

“You haven't sang that song since that soldier tried too...”

“Just play it.” She was still fuming, and frustrated. She'd tried to find a nice looking Ranger, or better, Militia soldier to bang after Bass left her cold. None of them did a thing for her. She wanted the real thing, but she wasn't willing to get married for it. No sex was worth that!

The band started the song. Jessie and Heather both looked up at the stage, eyes wide. They new the song. Charlie was pissed.

_He was sweet as cotton candy at a county fair_   
_Well he's a cold drink of water with butterscotch hair_   
_He swore that he loved me_   
_Well I guess he probably did_   
_'cause when he rolled up his sleeve one day_   
_I saw my name next to his_

_A new tattoo stinging like a hornet_   
_Two little hearts like a big red warning_   
_I wasn't looking for a permanent thing_   
_First comes the ink, then comes the ring_

_Bye, bye baby_   
_I bet we could've made a bunch of sweet memories_   
_You should have slowed down mister_   
_Moving like a twister's just a little fast for me_

_So now it's 0 to 60_   
_And if you ever miss me I'm right there on your arm_   
_Don't you cry, I'll leave you something behind_   
_Skid marks and a double heart_

_Well he's a tough bronc buster_   
_I bet he sleeps in his boots_   
_Well he tried to throw a rope around me right out of the shoot_   
_He swore that he loved me_   
_Well I reckon he probably did_   
_'cause when he rolled up his sleeve one day_   
_I thought here we go again_

_A new tattoo burning like a brand_   
_Two little hearts on my rodeo man_   
_I wasn't looking for a permanent thing_   
_First comes the ink, then comes the ring_

_Bye, bye baby_   
_I bet we could've made a bunch of sweet memories_   
_You should have slowed down mister_   
_Moving like a twister's just a little fast for me_

_So now it's 0 to 60_   
_And if you ever miss me I'm right there on your arm_   
_Don't you cry, I'll leave you something behind_   
_Skid marks and a double heart_

_I'm a free bird_

_A new tattoo whistling Dixie_   
_Two little hearts ain't gonna get me_   
_I'm not looking for a permanent thing_   
_So don't you put ink 'til I take the ring_

_Bye, bye baby_   
_I bet we could've made a bunch of sweet memories_   
_You should have slowed down mister_   
_Moving like a twister's just a little fast for me_

_So now it's 0 to 60_   
_And if you ever miss me I'm right there on your arm_   
_Don't you cry, I'll leave you something behind_   
_Skid marks and a, skid marks and a_   
_Skid marks and a double heart_   
_Well, I'm a free bird_

She didn't even wait to soak in the applause. She just walked off the stage, went behind the bar, grabbed a few bottles of Aaron's best whiskey and walked out. Aaron didn't say anything. He watched her leave the bar then looked to Jessie and Heather. “Who pissed her off?” The girls shrugged and feigned ignorance.

~***~

“Planning suicide by alcohol?”

“You missed your chance General Fishy. Keep moving.”

Bass had found her on the roof of the building. Miles was downstairs talking to Aaron and Maggie about the benefits of relocating to Philly. Hell, they were willing to pay for the move and offer a full contingent of soldiers to make sure that Aaron's stills and finished products arrived safely. There was also a promise of a facility for Maggie, even the option to open a medical school if she wanted to oversee the building of one. Lord knew they needed it. Bass had no doubt that everyone would be coming to Philly.

Bass sighed. “Charlie, it's not that I don't want you. Believe me, it's not that. I'm a healthy, heterosexual male and you are one fine piece of ass. If you'd been anyone else I would have had you on your back in a second.”

She'd already gone through one bottle and was working on the second. “But because I'm me, I'm not good enough.”

He sputtered. “Not good enough? Charlie, Baby, I'm not the one not good enough. Hell, have you heard the shit your uncle and I have done to build this damn Republic? Some really sick shit! You deserve someone your age. Someone not drowning in other peoples' blood.”

“You think we don't hear the stories out here?” Her voice was laced with scorn as she looked out over the town. Bass took the bottle from her and took a pull from it. It really was good stuff. “I knew who you were. I just kept my mouth shut because I thought it was safer that way, but then there you two were. Standing in our bar, larger than life. I was just so damn happy to see you after losing everyone else.”

'Yeah, I noticed that.” They shared the bottle until it was gone before opening the third. She'd had a huge head start on him and was slurring her words. “How are you going to get down from here? You're drunk as a skunk.”

“That's a stupid saying.”

“I always thought so, too.”

She paused for a moment. “So...if I wasn't Miles' niece, you would have screwed me?”

“Honey, if you weren't Miles' niece, I'd still be pounding you into the mattress. Maybe against the wall. Or with you on all fours. I think I'd like that one best, where I could gather your hair up and pull it just right.” He heard her moan beside him and thought he'd better stop. “Sorry.”

“Do you know how fucking hot you are?”

“Yeah. Women tell me so all the time.”

“Of course they do. You're the damn President.” She drained the rest of the second bottle and had trouble opening the third. Bass did it for her. “But you really are. You got this whole fallen angel thing going for you.”

“Angel, huh?”

“ _Fallen_ angel. Like one of the bad ones. It works for you. A lot” She sighed. “I really wanted to take you for a ride.”

“Ditto. But I like living better. Miles' really would have killed me. That's why I said you'd have to marry me first. You're like a mini-Miles. He'd never marry, and if you'd agreed, he wouldn't kill me because we'd be in-laws.”

She snorted into her whiskey. “That's some damn twisted logic, Fishy.”

“You clearly haven't seen the death glares he'd been giving me since your pal Heather let it slip that you three divided us up like deserts.”

She licked her lips. “You were our deserts. We've been really good girls and we deserved our treats.”

Now Bass snorted. “You were never a good girl, even before the Blackout. You were a brat and a half.”

She took another long pull from the bottle. “Miles isn't around now. It's just the two of us up here. Wanna give it a go, Mr. President?”

Damn but the little vixen was pure evil! Bass fought the urge to drag her into his lap and had an idea. He coaxed the bottle back up to her lips. “You're too sober.”

~***~

There was a little man with a hammer trying to get out of her head from the inside, and he wasn't being quiet about it. Charlie groaned and swore that she's cut herself off at two bottles in the future.

She rolled out of bed, and fell on the floor. Wait, her floor wasn't that far down from the bed. And she didn't have carpet in her room, only a braided rag rug. Where the hell was she?

“You all right?”

She looked up and saw Bass, his curls a tousled mess as he looked at her. She was in Bass' room? In Bass' bed? She checked and she was naked as the day she was born.

She's finally gotten Bass and she had been so drunk she couldn't remember it!? That so totally fucking sucked!

“What happened to 'Miles' will kill me'?”

“We took care of that.”

She frowned. “We did?”

“Yeah, you were a little drunk at the time.”

So Miles finally agreed he had no right to tell her who she could sleep with and dropped it. Excellent. Once she got her bearings, and took a piss, she was going to crawl back into that bed and ride Sebastian Monroe until the lights decided to come back on. “Bathroom?”

“That door.”

“Thanks.” She got up and stumbled to the bathroom. It was a good room, with a gravity fed toilet and plumbing. Awesome. She relieved herself, her eyes half closed and still out of it, then moved to the sink and vanity to clean her hands, face and run some of the tooth powder Bass had there over her teeth to get the Morning Breath under control. She didn't have a brush, so she'd have to use her finger.

She opened the tin of powder, moistened her left index finger and went to get a bit of the powder out. Only then did she notice the difference in her hand. There, two fingers over from her index finger, was a golden band with tiny diamonds sent all around it. A gold and diamond ring on _that_ finger. There was nothing else that it could be.

Bass had his hands behind his head on his pillow behind his head when he heard the horrified scream from the bathroom. He did love it when a plan came together. And now Miles couldn't kill him for screwing Charlie, provided his new bride didn't kill him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did.
> 
> Too bad Charlie doesn't remember hers. :)


	8. Epilogue : Unhappily Married

True to their word, Miles and Bass had made certain that Aaron had a heck of a set up for his new bar. Instead of Blackout Annies, it was now called 'Google Buzz', to reflect that the owner was once a chief high muckity muck at Google and you could get a good buzz.

The best buzz in town, if truth were to be told.

And great live entertainment. A good band filled with talented young people, many of whom could both sing and play, or play more than one instrument. The big draw was the three lead singers, all female, all hot as hell, and one of them was the new First Lady of the Republic.

Why Monroe let his wife sing in a bar wasn't entirely clear at first, but those who met her soon let the word get around that he couldn't have stopped her if he'd wanted to.

The band was still called the Blackout Annies and they were still a huge draw. Especially when the trio took center stage.

_Must be mistakin' me with the maid we don't have_   
_Can't even wash your own whiskey out your glass_   
_I give you no lovin' in a month or so_   
_Can't live without ya, but I can't let you go_

 

_Hey, hey_   
_It's alright_   
_Everybody fusses, everybody fights_   
_With all of the baggage you and me carry_   
_We'll spend forever unhappily married_

 

_You better start workin' some overtime_   
_Can't buy heels on nickels and dimes_   
_You're goin' bald, and I'm gettin' fat_   
_I hate your mom, and you hate my dad_

 

_Hey, hey_   
_It's alright_   
_Everybody fusses, everybody fights_   
_With all of the baggage you and me carry_   
_We'll spend forever unhappily married_

 

_I'll cook your dinner if you wash my car_   
_May as well keep going, hell we made it this far_   
_We both play our parts in this disaster_   
_I'll be the bitch and you'll be the bastard_

 

_Hey, hey_   
_It's alright_   
_Everybody fusses, everybody fights_   
_With all of the baggage you and me carry_   
_We'll spend forever unhappily married_

 

_Hey, hey_   
_It's alright_   
_Everybody fusses, everybody fights_   
_With all of the baggage you and me carry_   
_We'll spend forever unhappily married_

_We'll spend forever unhappily married_   
_We'll spend forever unhappily married_   
_Can I get an amen?_   
_Amen_

The girl's accepted their well deserved applause and turned the stage over to the rest of the band. Heather came over and plopped her butt down onto Miles' lap without anything resembling shame or bashfulness. Charlie sat in the chair next to her husband. “What did you think?”

Bass smiled. “Cute, but I know it's bull shit. You love being married to me.”

One of the waitresses came over to set a glass of milk in front of Charlie. She wrinkled her nose and Miles laughed. “You were the one all set on sleeping with the son-of-a-bitch, you pay the price.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Heather grinned. “That's my job, and unlike you I didn't forget to drink my tea.”

Charlie flipped her off and picked up her glass of milk. Actually, she'd stopped drinking as much anyway. Last time she got blackout drunk she ended up married to a guy she only wanted to get a good screw from. Granted, he was still one hell of a ride, but... she was married! 

It wouldn't be so bad if the guy wasn't so damn happy about it. He took her yelling with a smile, because he'd won and he knew he'd won. He even liked it when she let her foul mouth come out at state affairs while she was dolled up in lovely evening gowns. His favorite had been when she'd told Julia Neville that she should pull the stick out of her ass and try acting like a real woman. He thought Tom was going to have a fit of apoplexy.

Charlotte Monroe might not be the most conventional of First Ladies, but she was his first lady. And that suited Bass just fine.


End file.
